Memories
by Becksibee
Summary: Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione write down the memories that stand out most to them from the summer after the battle. How the family coped and how there relationships built. R&R Updated
1. Harry's Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the other characters, locations (well apart from the made up one, I own that one.) or spells used. If I did I would be very rich and seen as Harry potter was realised when I was 11 I would be a lot older.

Based around the summer after the battle, its some memories that stand out in there minds the most, with some coming later then the summer. Please review, it only takes a second.

* * *

**Harry's Memories  
**_Written By: Rebecca Foster  
Edited By: Cheryl Selkirk_

Hello Harry here. I was thinking the other day of some of the memories that stood out to me the most the summer after the final battle and I decided to write it down and share it with the world. I am going to try and get Ginny, Ron and Hermione to write down there's as well. So most of these memories of mine are before the girls left for there final year at Hogwarts.

What a strange time it was, brilliant but strange all the same. I'm going to share a few selected memories with you. Well here goes:-

Ron and Hermione, what to say about them? They have a love/hate relationship. Always arguing about one thing or another, Ginny and I suspected they argued so they can make up… _again_.

This particular day was no different; I had been woken by yet another yelling match going on in our room. I groaned loudly to remind them that I was there, like usual I had no idea what the argument was about, and I didn't want to know.

'Now look what you've done,' yelled Ron pointing to me.

'Don't you dare blame me for this,' yelled Hermione. During this new argument I reached for my glasses, grabbed my towel and headed for the door, I stopped out side; hand on the handle ready to shut it before saying what I was thinking. 'For god sake you two, can't you just shag and make up. You're giving me headache,' I said to them both, my voice slightly raise so they could hear me over there own yells. I knew immediately I shouldn't have said it, they both stopped and glared at me. Well I wasn't gonna hang around was I? I quickly slammed the bedroom door and made my way downstairs to the bathroom.

'What are they arguing about now?' asked Ginny as I bumped into her on the landing.

*Ginny and I, well our relationship was… hmm… it was a strange relationship. We hadn't gotten back together, yet we couldn't leave each other alone. At any given opportunity there we were in each others space. I remember this one time, about a month after the battle, we were doing a good deed cleaning the broom shed out when a sudden urge came over us, we didn't know Molly had come home early, we never did anything when Molly or Arthur was home. Turns out we were loud and Molly came to investigate, well it was fair to say she got the shock of her life when she walked in to find Ginny laid on a rickety table and me over her, both of us enjoying ourselves, having the best sex of our lives to that point. Well she screamed and caught our attention, I think what annoyed her most was the fact that Ginny and I didn't get dressed and go straight through to her, like I said, we were enjoying ourselves. But my god was Molly mad. I'm not sure what she made of us after that, but we were careful from then on.*

'Not a clue, it was waking me up.' Ginny moved closer to me, pushing me against the wall.

'Mum and Dad are out, and I, like you, still need to shower,' she breathed softly, yet very seductively in my ear. All I will say here is, that was a bloody brilliant shower.

It wasn't until we all sent her and Hermione off for the Hogwarts express that I truly realised how I felt. I took her arm, spun her towards me, and kissed her in front of everyone. I then dropped to one knee and asked her to marry me. I know it was the most unromantic way of proposing but if I didn't do it then, if I didn't declare my love for her before she went back to school, she may never be my wife today, and we wouldn't have 3 beautiful children.

Okay, so I'm gonna tell you about a close friend of mine now, Neville. He was such a hero and brave man in that battle. He is scared from it, quite severely as well. The worse is the big gash across his face and the top of his head where the hat caught fire. Luckily he got it off before it cause to much damage and just about managed to save his hair line, since that day he loves that hairline like a child. He is always coming around with different hair styles, buys hair products by the cauldron full.

He spent a couple of years speaking to people in St Mungo's. He was quite messed up in the head from the battle. I would say the people who truly know Neville know his biggest scar is an emotional scar which he carries with him, hidden away everyday. But I think we all have that scar, buried so deep with-in us that only our loved ones, the ones we choose to let deep into our souls can see it.

Anyway I was telling you about Neville. He joined the Aurors two years after me, a year after Ron. He was brilliant and a fast learner. The war did one thing for him; it gave him confidence in his magic ability. I was a supervisor by then, building my ladder to success even at a mere 19 years old. It was after he made his first arrest a couple of weeks in, we all went out to celebrate, its something we all did for the new kids first arrest. We were in the Leaky Cauldron and bumped into an old school friend Hannah Abbott. Do you remember her? From Hufflepuff, had long blonde hair and brown eyes?

Well she came over and she looked HOT, well she blew Neville away. He bought her a few drinks, talked, danced and they both disappeared early that night, and they have been together ever since. She now runs The Leaky Cauldron, done it up nice as well. It's brighter and more welcoming, the room are more homely, and Neville left the Auror department after a few short but successful years after been offered a job at Hogwarts teaching Herbology. He spent a year under Madam Hooch's wing learning the ropes. He is now head of Gryffindor. He has two Children, Frank who is the same age as my eldest James (who was sorted into Gryffindor together with George's Eldest Fred and spend detentions together. Them three give Fred and George, and the Marauders a run for there money) and Julie Alice who is 5 years younger. They live above the Leaky Cauldron. Neville comes home every other weekend, and a couple of nights during the week so he can spend time with his wife and daughter. His students think he is _"cool"_ though because he lives above a pub. We just think it's convenient.

So I got my dream and became an Auror. They helped me get my N.E.W.T's during training and I was fully qualified with-in a year. It was a couple of days after Fred's funeral when Ron and I got owls inviting us for a meeting with the new and in my opinion the best Minister ever. Minister Shacklebolt and head of Auror Department Gawain Robards. They offered us a job there and then, I accepted straight away Ron however didn't. I remember the words he said as if they we're spoken to me a second ago.

"Thank you, I truly appreciate this opportunity but I must respectfully decline. My family needs me now, I will be helping my brother out with his business, it's where I am needed.'

'But Ron like me you have always wanted to be an Auror.' I said to him, saddened that my friend wouldn't be joining me.

'Yes that is true, been offered this is a dream come true, but I can't leave George on his own. I can't leave him, not yet. It's too soon for him to be on his own.'

I remember those word because it showed the family bond the Weasley have, and how lucky I am then and now to be apart of that family.

Right I am going to get off, want to try and get Ginny, Ron and Hermione to write something. I know I will get Ginny to write, but Ron and Hermione that's a different story.

Harry  


* * *

Well that was harry's what did you think? Please let me know by reviewing :-D Thank you


	2. Ginny's Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the other characters, locations (well apart from the made up one, I own that one.) or spells used. If I did I would be very rich and seen as Harry potter was realised when I was 11 I would be a lot older.

Based around the summer after the battle, its some memories that stand out in there minds the most, with some coming later then the summer. Please review, it only takes a second.

* * *

**Ginny's Memories  
**_Written By: Rebecca Foster  
Edited By: Cheryl Selkirk_

Hello Everyone, Ginny Potter (née Weasley) here. Harry is forcing me to do this and has promised to cook tea while I'm at it. He NEVER offers to cook, so I'm taking this opportunity, not sure if the kids like the idea though, hmm... Anyway I apparently have to tell you a little about the time after the battle of Hogwarts.

Well I remember it being painful. It was very painful. Knowing I would never see Fred again, yet see him all the time in George. To this day I know it was or should I say is the hardest on him then anyone else in the family, including my parents.

I remember the funeral. It was beautiful and George did his handy working making it as hectic and noisy as possible. I was sat between Harry and Ron. I started to cry again, low powerful sobs, and Harry took my hand and gave it such a gentle squeeze, I looked up to him and he smiled so lovingly at me, with his overly bright emerald eyes, while staring at him a tear dripped from his right eye down his cheek and he quickly looked away. I'm glad Harry was around that summer. Even though we weren't technically _"Dating"_ we had each other. And we found ways to realise the building frustration in each other, to my mother displeasure after catching us at it once. That was embarrassing, fun but embarrassing all the same.

Ron and Hermione were worse then us. Always locked away in Ron's room. They argued a lot as well, but you can guarantee after a couple of hours they would be making up, once again locked away in Ron's room. Harry had warned them to use the Muffliato charm as it became annoying.

Charlie stayed around for most of that summer, trying to be the big brother to Ron and me. Truth was, as much as I love Charlie, and I really do love him. I wanted to be with Harry. His company made it easier then that of my own family. I believe Ron will admit it was the same for him with Hermione.

I remember the day before I went back to school Harry and I decided that a walk was in order. He apperated us to this beautiful spot, lush green tree covered mountains on one side, the trees came down and covered the ground leaving a small track next to a lazy running river, beyond that, more trees. It was a truly beautiful sight. We walked for what seemed hours, barely chatting and when we did it was about nothing in particular. The comfortable silence was enough to keep us company; it felt right, especially when he took my hand in his own. As we walked the river started to pick up speed, and I could hear water flowing and crashing. We eventually came to the edge of a cliff, where the water flowed to a lake below us, green grass and rocks covered the area around the lake, a few trees dotted around. I gasped at the beauty before me, wondering how on earth Harry knew about this. I turned to face and ask him, but he just smiled, grabbed my arm and apperated us before I could asked.

The next moment we were at the bottom of that cliff, on the green grass near the water. Harry started to strip off.

"What you doing?" I asked him giggling.

"Going for a swim. Care to join me?" he replied as he walked that gorgeous naked bottom into the water. I just stared at him stunned. "Come on Gin, waters lovely," he was now neck deep, keep afloat by swimming. I stripped off slowly, one item of clothing at a time. I could see his face turning from a smile to a huge grin. I walked into the water and when deep enough swam out to him. When I reached him we both just swam there on the spot, staring at each other, I made the first move and moved forward and kissed him. I pulled away and started to swim off laughing; he swam after me and pulled me into another kiss. We swam to this huge rock in the middle of the lake, Harry pushed me up against it and we started to make love, yes love because to me at this point it wasn't just sex. As usual Harry was gentle, and caressing my body like it was the most fragile thing in the world, kissing me so soft and gently yet so passionately. He made my eyes roll in to the back of my head and made me gasp for breath. Afterwards Harry materialized a blanket from his wand and we laid down on it, the soft springy grass beneath. It was something we hardly ever did afterwards, due to the fact my parents were due home, or because we might get caught. But here seemed so secluded. I laid with my head on his chest, his arm around me lightly stroking my stomach, we watch the few clouds dotted in the sky with the warm sun beaming down on us. The only sounds were of the waterfall crashing into the lake and birds chirping happily in the trees. It was so peaceful, and so wonderful I never wanted to leave.

The following day he along with the rest of my family escorted Hermione and I to the Hogwarts express. I gave Harry a hug, as I pulled away I looked into his eyes and had such an urge to kiss him but before I could act, before either of us could act I was been dragged into a hug by my mother. I said my goodbyes and was heading towards the train when I felt a hand on my arm spinning me around I quickly got a glimpse of Harry's eyes, both excited and sad at the same time and his kissed me, deep and passionately. I could hear people cheering but I didn't care. The biggest shock came when he pulled away.

He dropped to one knee. "Ginny, I wanted to do this yesterday but I didn't have the guts, but I can't loose you. I can't let you go to Hogwarts and meet some other bloke without me trying. Ginny Molly Weasley will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" I looked at him gob smacked it was only then I saw the Platinum Diamond Ring in a black velvet case (I didn't realise at the time but it was a 1.00 ct Diamond, _very_ expensive). He didn't know how to take it. "Ginny, will you marry me?" he said rephrasing the question hoping he just confused me slightly.

"YES, YES I WILL," I remember yelling. He stood up quickly and placed the shaking ring on my shaking hand. We shared one last quick kiss before I had to leap on that train.

Now I know Harry's says and I quote "It was the most unromantic way of proposing" but to me it was perfect. It was so romantic; he was so scared to do it he held off until last minute in case I said no.

Now to tell you about a friend of mine, a close friend. Luna Lovegood. She went around the world as if nothing had happened. It's the thing I like about Luna she always looks on the bright side of life. "Well we're all still alive aren't we." She said to me once. This was true we are still alive.

Luna disappeared after her final year at Hogwarts; she went in search of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack. She wrote to me, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and even Dean telling us of her adventures. She visited so many new places. When she returned she stated that Crumple-Horned Snorkack was actually extinct, that it did exist once upon a time. She also returned with a tall, very muscular Australian Wizard by the name of Rolf Scamander who was an ex Quidditch international player and now a wizarding naturalist. They later married and had twin sons called Lorcan and Lysander who are just as eccentric as Luna and athletic as Rolf. It's fair to say nobody but the Potter and Weasleys argue with them about there believes.

As much as my parents, especially my mother disliked the fact Harry and I were sleeping with each other, especially since we weren't dating she was relived I had somebody to open up to, and glad that somebody was Harry. I think she secretly know what would happen in the end. She always denies it, but she never went out of her way to stop Harry and me like she would have done. You saw her the summer of Bills wedding and that was only stopping Harry, Ron and Hermione talking. However out of respect for her and my dad we never did anything while they were in the house, well, while they were awake. A few times Harry got kicked out of Ron's Room he would come to my room and chat to me, a couple of times it headed another direction but that was rare.

To this day I look back at the summer with sadness and happiness. I do feel guilty for the happiness, Harry says I'm mad. And once a year, on the 31st of August we get James, Albus and Lilly looked after and we go to that special secluded spot, we swim in that lake, and make love in and around it. We now take a picnic and spend the afternoon there, it's so romantic and to spend it with Harry makes it even more so.

Right I best go. I can smell burning coming from the Kitchen, James is laughing while taunting a screaming Lilly upstairs and Albus is reading over my shoulder wanting to know what making love is and why me and his dad make it in and around the lake. Harry can handle this one. Hope you enjoyed my story.

Ginny x

* * *

So what did you think? Good or bad? You can let me know by reviwing. Just press that button below this, only takes a few seconds. Thank You.


	3. Hermione's Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the other characters, locations (well apart from the made up one, I own that one.) or spells used. If I did I would be very rich and seen as Harry potter was realised when I was 11 I would be a lot older.

Based around the summer after the battle, its some memories that stand out in there minds the most, with some coming later then the summer. Please review, it only takes a second.  


* * *

Hermione's Memories  
Written By: Rebecca Foster  
Edited By: Cheryl Selkirk

Hello everyone Hermione here. Harry mentioned this to me and unlike our partners he didn't have to blackmail or resort to theft to do this. I personally thought it was a good idea. Now he hasn't shown me any one else's so sorry if any of the stories are the same. I'm only going to write what stands out in my memory most.

Ron and I:

Well I'd fallen for Ron a long time before that summer, him for me, but we were both to shy and to stubborn to make the first move. But after what he said in the Room of Requirement I had to make the first move. It showed how he grew as a man and respected my believes. I knew he and Harry went to lie down in there old dormitories, and I headed to my old room. I couldn't sleep, the memories of the past 24 hours flashing in my mind. I got up and headed for the boys 7th year dormitories; I noticed all the beds were occupied. I pulled back the hangings of Ron's bed and started to get in next to him, he woke up and scooted over, once in next to him I gave him a gentle kiss, which he says to this day still tingles his lips. He then took me in a protective hug where I slept for the next 10 hours dreamlessly.

Our first night together was… well it was funny. Ron had successfully kicked Harry out of the room again. (I know where he went but I will tell you about that soon). He lit a few scented candles and had some cheesy romantic music playing in the background, we started to kiss, slowly stripping our clothes off, he threw my bra behind us, next moment we could smell smoke. He only went and threw the bloody thing on the candle and set it alight. We couldn't find our wands to put it out and the whole room was filling with smoke. Next thing we had Molly and Arthur running into the room, Molly successfully putting the fire out and Arthur clearing the smoke. Ron and I sat there with only our underwear on. Ron was visible through his underwear, me attempting to cover myself with my arms and a very embarrassed Arthur running out the room. Molly didn't know were to look or what to say, she just left. I think our situation kind of put her out. She yelled at us the following morning though about been responsible. How ever once we both got over the shock we continued we're we left off and it was a great memorable night.

Ron and I tended to argue a lot during that summer. We discovered make-up sex and it was the best kind. We don't do that anymore now though. I mean we still have make-up sex if we have argued but we don't cause an argument to have make-up sex. Harry and Ginny always suspected what we were arguing for, and they were mostly right.

It was tough on Ron loosing Fred, I think it was harder on him and Percy because there was there when it happened and was unable to do anything to stop it. We would be laid in bed, or sat on the couch, even out walking when he would just start talking about him. Usually causing him to break down, I was relieved I was there for him.

Harry and Ginny:

Ok I am going to tell you about Harry and Ginny now. My two best friends in the world. What a strange relationship they had, they never dated that summer. It was a couple of days after Fred funeral and I was sat in the garden reading when Ginny came up to me. Smiling from ear to ear, it was unusual for anyone in the house to have a smile that big.

'Hey Gin, why you so happy?' I asked her.

"Oh Hermione,' she sighed happily sitting down.

'What?' I asked to her grinning myself now.

She sighed again. She was really happy, and looked so relax. 'Harry and I slept together last night.'

'Slept together?' I repeated in shock. 'As in shared a bed because Ron kicked him out again?'

'Yes and no,' a smile on her face. 'He came into talk to me like he usually does when Ron kicks him out. I don't know how it happened but we were kissing. Next thing, we were undressing and sleeping together.'

'Oh my god Ginny.' I was excited for her, but also scared. Harry was her dream, what if he hurt her? I knew he wouldn't do it on badness, but still. What if Ron found out, he would go ballistic.

'Hermione, it was amazing. He was so gentle, and he touched me like I was the most fragile thing in the world, like the slightest touch to hard would break me,' she said. She was truly happy, I could see that. But I was concerned.

A couple of hours later I managed to get a one to with Harry.

'WHAT were you thinking?' I said hitting him on his chest.

'OUCH and what are you on about?' he said defensively backing away from me rubbing where I'd hit him.

'Sleeping with Ginny,' I growled going for him again, but him sensing my motive side stepped so I missed him.

'She told you?' he said lowering his voice to that of concern yet a visible smile on his face.

'Yes she told me.'

'What you mad for?' he asked going into defensive mode again.

'Don't hurt her Harry. She has had enough pain.'

'Who said I'm going to hurt her?'

'You're not even going out.'

'… I know. But I would never hurt her Hermione. I never planned to sleep with her. It just happened. We were talki-'

'Taking, lead to kissing and the next moment you were having sex?'

Harry did look a little shameful, yet happy at the same time. 'Just be careful Harry.' I said warmly to him and took him into a hug.

As it turned out that wasn't the only time that summer, and I can guess since we've been volunteered to baby sit next week for there annual trip out to god knows where it wasn't the last.

There were also the first out of the four of us to get engaged, get married and have kids.

Molly and Arthur:

There were great to me. Put me up when I had no where else to go. Was understanding about mine and Ron's relationship. They treated me like a daughter. Even through there heartache, they found the room in their hearts to take Harry and myself in.

Bill, Charlie, Percy and George:

Charlie stayed around that summer; he stayed with Bill and Fleur at Shell Cottage. He wanted to spend time with his family, try and talk to Ron and Ginny. But to be honest they were happy talking me with me and Harry.

Bill and Fleur were like Charlie, but they also understood that family isn't always the best people to talk to, that sometime you need a friend for that.

Percy was back at The Burrow for the time been. Percy and Ron got along better that summer, I think with them both been there when Fred died it gave them a kind of special bond, it was strange with them two. They were polite to each other. I even spotted them crying together on the couch one night.

George refused to go back to the flat for the whole of that summer; it was probably a good thing. He was a mess. He wouldn't talk to hardly anyone, yet Harry was an exception. He would talk to Harry about Fred. Still to this day I don't know why he chose Harry. Maybe because Harry had lost so many people in his short life, people whom he loved and didn't deserve to die.

Neville and Luna:

These two to this day are great friends of ours, and great friends of each others. Ron and I thought they would get together you know, they never actually said anything but I think they were going out before Luna took off around the world, Neville was thinking of going with her but his head was still messed up, he knew he couldn't miss his counselling sessions. Why do I suspect they were dating? It broke Neville's heart when she left, yea we were all saddened, but he was heart broken. He was even more upset when she arrived home, deeply in love and lust with Rolf. I don't think the other noticed of how hurt he was but she was happy. It was a couple of month after he finally let her go he bumped into Hannah in the pub and they have been together ever since.

They're both happily married with children now, both doing jobs they love, and us all still making time for each other.

Anyway I better go my dear husband is yelling and my dear brother-in-law is laughing so I am thinking I best go and sort this out. Harry is still better at duelling then Ron so I have no idea why Ron keeps challenging Harry, he always looses.

I hope you enjoyed reading these memories as much as I enjoyed writing them.

Hermione Weasley x

* * *

Hermiones POV all done. How did you think it went? Please, please review! I get all excited when I open my inbox and find reviews :-D


	4. Ron's Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the other characters, locations (well apart from the made up one, I own that one.) or spells used. If I did I would be very rich and seen as Harry potter was realised when I was 11 I would be a lot older.

Based around the summer after the battle, its some memories that stand out in there minds the most, with some coming later then the summer. Please review, it only takes a second.

* * *

  
Ron's Memories  
_Written By: Rebecca Foster_  
_Edited By: Cheryl Selkirk_

Hey everyone, so Harry is forcing me to do this. Literally. He has stolen my wand and refuses to give it back until I have finished this. Dick head. He wants me to share a few memories from the night of the battle until the day Hermione and Ginny returned to Hogwarts.

I will start first with Hermione and me.

Our relationship sorted of started where we left off in the Room and Requirement. It was that night, Harry had decided to sleep in the common room, and I followed we headed to our old room, the beds looked untouched so we just claimed in. I was just dosing off when I felt somebody trying to get in next to me, and opened my eyes and saw it was Hermione, I scooted over and she gave me a single, gentle kiss that tingled my lips. When I close my eyes all these many years later I can still feel that kiss on my lips as if she gave it to me right here and now. I placed my arm around her waist and we fell asleep comforting each other.

Those first couple of weeks I was glad to have Hermione. I was taking Fred's death hard, as was the rest of my family, but I couldn't talk to them. I knew Harry would listen but I also knew Ginny needed him more. Hermione was a shoulder for me to cry on, a friend to laugh with, and a friend to love. I remember once we had this stupid argument, I can't even remember what it was over now but we argued the house down, everybody cleared out. That night we apologised and made up in the bedroom department. All I will say is "WOW", it was the best we'd ever had. Since then we would start arguments with each other, for a number of reasons. First so we would talk, second because we were bored and third was because the make-up sex was out of this world.

Harry and Ginny suspected correctly as to why we argued, well almost. They only suspected one of them.

Now on to Ginny and Harry's relationship. I will be honest, I wasn't best pleased with what was happening between them, nor where my parents. My brothers didn't know. But Ginny was happy with the arrangement, Harry was happy with the arrangement. So why stop them? It was I who caught them at first, everyone was out the house and I wanted to ask Harry something. I knew he and Ginny had been spending a fair bit of time together I tried her room first. The door was locked and I should have figured then it was locked for a reason so I pointed my wand at the handle and said "_Alohomora_" and walked in. Well I got the shock of my life, as did Ginny and Harry. Harry was on top of her, clothes flung around the room, having sex on her bed (Or Shagging on her bed? Which do you think?). I was very angered by this; luckily Hermione turned up after hearing Ginny's screams and dragged me out. Turns out Hermione know what was going on. I knew Harry liked my sister, well loved her. But I never realised until he proposed before she got on the Hogwarts express that he was in love with her. There is a difference between loving somebody and being in love with somebody. I love Harry, but I'm not in love with Harry. Does that make sense?

I didn't talk to Harry for almost a week. I mean he was sleeping with my sister, and after he hurt her, and promised me the previous summer nothing else would happen I was bound to be pissed off. Anyway Ginny had a right go at me, told me it was none of my business and that I should start talking to Harry again. I have to admit one thing, considering they were at it for 3 months and to only be caught twice was a miracle.

Percy and I got along that summer; I think witnessing your brother die before your eyes together is something that will always… bond us. Don't get me wrong, he is still a pompous prat, but we have a sort of understanding. We comforted each other that summer, reassured our family that Fred died laughing, and died with a smile on his face. That was clear to everyone who saw his body.

The person who took it the hardest was George, I know he confided in Harry a lot that summer, which I admit now made me slightly jealous. _"I was with Fred when he died, it should be me you're talking to."_ I wanted to yell at him. At Fred's funeral though George was amazing, he caused as much noise and made it as hectic as possible, the Fred and George Weasley way. Nobody who knew them would have wanted it any other way.

Charlie stayed the summer, tried to talk to me a few times, but I couldn't open up to him. I know it sounds mean, and I love him and all but we don't have a connection, not like I do with my other brothers. I think I connect with Harry more then him, but on that note we are best friends. I think Charlie may have sensed this, and I felt bad, but I couldn't help it.

Bill and Fleur visited a bit during the summer, but not as often as Charlie. Bill would just ask if I was alright, he knew if I needed to talk I would go to him. He let me know he was there, that's all I needed, it's all we both needed. Bill was the rock of the family, he along with Harry more or less arranged Fred's funeral, something the entire family was grateful for.

Mum and dad, what to say about them? Well obviously mum was a mess, but after Fred's funeral she became her usual self again, well tried to be. Everybody knew it was a front she was putting on, her eyes gave her away, I have never seen so much hurt, pain, guilt in anybody's eyes before, she felt she failed as a mother, when she told us this we all argued with her, she never fail as a mother, she taught us right from wrong and we all fort on the good side and Fred died a hero. Bill was scared fighting to help the world become a better place. George lost an ear to help save our honouree brother (Now brother-in-law). When you look closely you can still see that in them today, but years of Weasley grandchildren and marriages have softened them.

Dad, well he was quieter then usual. Only saw him cry the once and that was at the funeral. He told my mother she was stupid in thinking she failed as a mother. He never blamed himself for anything that happened to his children, instead he blamed Voldemort and his followers, he worked harder at the ministry working with the Aurors to catch the arseholes who helped cause this pain and destruction. It was his way of dealing with it and we all respected that.

Harry and I got offered jobs as Arour's that summer, while Harry jumped at the opportunity, I respectfully declined. Can you believe I declined my dream job? I did for a good reason though, I decided to go work with George at the shop, he needed help. I know Harry was disappointed, but he agreed it was the right move. Hermione commented on and I quote, "This proves how much of a man you've become, that you've given up this dream opportunity to help a brother who is in pain." But to me there was no other choice to but help George and everyday I think about my decision and everyday I know I made the right choice. I did join up eventually though, a year later when George was settled down with the business more, Hermione was home from school and worked for the ministry. I felt more ready in myself by this point.

Now I want to tell you quickly about two close friends of ours, Neville and Luna, they are to this day very close friends. I thought they would get together, and then Luna came back from travelling with Rolf, very much in love. They have twin boys now, who nobody argues with other then, the Weasley and Potter children. I mean there huge, both beaters on Ravenclaw and bloody good beaters as well. They have Luna's eccentric flair, and eccentric believes but what do people expect having wizarding naturalist's as parents?

I hope you enjoyed these few memories of mine, I have actually enjoyed thinking back to them. Harry better give me my wand back so I can hex him. I will have to make sure the kids are out the room first though, Hermione goes mad when Harry and I start hexing each other in front of the kids, they love it though.

Ron

* * *

So what did you think to Rons POV?

This was also the final Chapter of the story. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review it and tell me what you though of it? This chapter of the story as a whole. Believe me, after a long day at work a review will cheer me up.

Becky X


End file.
